The present disclosure relates to the field of configuration management. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to verifying configuration item changes in a configuration management system.
Managing changes to elements of an enterprise (referred to as, “configuration items”) is typically performed using a change management system. The change management system uses change orders that contain details of a change to be made to a configuration item. Change orders are put through a change order lifecycle during which change is authorized, executed and verified. A change order usually contains the details of a change stored in free form, national language text, which is for all intents and purposes difficult to parse. If the details are unparseable, the change itself cannot be programmatically verified.